


Let Me Call You Sweetheart

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [122]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Frenemies, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Martha had always bothered Violet in ways she couldn’t quite put into words.





	Let Me Call You Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that scene when Martha serenades Violet.

Martha had always bothered Violet in ways she couldn’t quite put into words. Her brash, American ways had equal parts irritated and exasperated Violet and the fact that she was Cora’s mother made her inescapable. Martha had always been able to press her buttons, knowing exactly which ones did what and using it to her advantage. 

Martha drifted towards the chair next to Violet and sat down. Violet caught the last few notes of her song.   
“So let me call you sweetheart, I’m in love with you.”   
She kissed Violet’s hand softly, smiling wryly. Violet felt her cheeks heat up.


End file.
